


Bad Influences.

by Rexaconda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Build up, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Lady Stilts, Unrequited Relationships, alternative universe, dance, like a w e e k before the d a n c e, this is during volume 2, volume 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexaconda/pseuds/Rexaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby asks a certain someone to the dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blazinraisins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazinraisins/gifts).



The loud thuds of a pair of boots footfalls echoed behind him on the courtyard, a loud calling coming afterward, a child's voice that could've been filled with some kind of wonder or excitement. “Mercury! Hey, Mercury!”

 

A cringe appeared upon his features,  _ damn _ . He knew it was to dangerous to be walking out here alone without Emerald. Well, dangerous in the sense that he would have to actually be social. He wasn't one of many words, and just intended to let his partner do all the talking whenever the situation arose. He feigned some sort of interest and surprise whenever he turned around to look at the child who'd bolted his way, a grin upon her features. 

 

~~_ God, he wanted to punch her. _ ~~

 

“Hehe, hi ... !” She said, giving her arm a sheepish grip as she looked down in the other direction. Honestly, she would be lying if she said she'd found no attraction towards the silver - haired male, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her action. He'd admit, she'd seemed a bit different when she'd approached him. Glancing around her, he looked down to her once more.

 

“Rose,” A greeting, trying to sound friendly, though he simply attempted to try and analyze her actions if she'd do anything hostile. “Where's your team?”

 

He noticed the slight dusting of pink upon her cheeks as she met his gaze once more. “O-oh! They aren't here, they have a ton of homework I got done in class…” It wasn't like her to be responsible, he could easily tell by her tone. Even she was surprised by it. 

 

“Soooo, what are you up to? Emerald is practically glued to you at all times,” She let the words topple out quicker than she'd like them to. He could tell, she was trying to make some kind of small talk. She was hiding something.

 

“Nothing. You?”

 

“I was actually, uh . . . Wanting to give you something,“ She said, shoving a carmine colored envelope his way before she babbled something out. “Okbyenicetalk!”

 

And with that, he watched her leave with an eyebrow quirked. Sighing, he gave a slight roll of his eyes and ripped it open, the aroma of roses breezing off of it like she'd doused it in some kind of perfume. Disgusting. 

 

What next wasn't to big a shocker, she'd asked him to the dance . . . Which was surprising considering how her team seemed to be distancing from the others. Though, she did seem a bit awkward with the cute gross dusting of pink upon her cheeks. It even had a cheesy check - mark box, and a simple, sappy letter telling him things he wasn't interested in.

 

He rolled his eyes. He'd need to play the part. Or would he? Cinder and Emerald would need to give him some input on it.

 

▹ ∙ ✧ ∙ ◃

 

“She  _ what _ ?!” Emerald stated, nearly yelling. She was surprised, not even angry. He watched his partner with a slight smirk, watching as she began to erupt into laughter. It was funny, though he was confused as to why the younger girl would want to ask him to a dance.

 

He gave a slight hum, and Emerald glanced over to him as her laughter died down. “Maybe I'm just irresistable, have any guys asked you to the dance?”

 

“Nope. They've made some googly eyes at me though,” She sighed, sitting down beside him  and crossing her legs. “I'm surprised anyone even bit at you 'Mr. Irresistible' my ass. The dance isn't for another week, though. You think she likes you that much?”

 

“Hmmm,” The noise of being disconnected rumbled through his being as he leaned back on the bed, “let's ask Cinder.”

 

“Yeah, good idea. She'd know if it got into the way of our plans,” Emerald said. “But, the good part is we have them close enough asking us to the dance, we have them in our grip. They're falling for it!”

 

He appeared not concerned, the glaze of thought already upon his features as the door opened to reveal the onyx - haired woman they'd been waiting for, still in uniform, and carrying a couple of envelopes with an amused look. She tossed them onto the desk she had, watching them scatter with a sigh. Even Mercury knew, she was attractive. He just didn't care for love. A quick fuck was better.

 

“Hey, Cinder, we need to discuss something with you,” The mint - haired girl stood up with the letter and check boxes before handing them over. Cinder took a glance over them and gave a laugh before handing them back. “So, should he go through with it? It could make our image better.”

 

“Save a dance for me, Mercury,” Cinder said with wink, only to watch him give a fake air - blown kiss her way, catching it and smashing it beneath her heel.

 

“Alright,” He took the check box paper from Emerald, scribbled a 'Maybe' box on there, checked it, and wrote down his scroll number and walked out of the dorm. 

 

“Do you know where their dorm is?” Emerald called down to him and he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I'll find it,” He said, already making his way down the hallway. He knew they were in the visitor's dorms, so that meant he needed to look around for the team's dorm.

 

▹ ∙ ✧ ∙ ◃

 

He stopped outside of the door, a number he didn't bother to read labeled on it as he planned his force of action. Should he knock? Yeah. Probably. Blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes, he raised his hand, only to get the door opened in his face by . . . the blonde. Yang? Yang. An immediate skeptical look arose upon her features once her eyes set upon him. 

 

“Hey. Give this to your little sister,” He handed her the papers before walking off, only to return to his own dorm.

 

Ruby jumped down from her bed and walked over to Yang, who was ready to inspect the papers, only to glance down at her younger sister. “Hey, what’s this, Rubes?”

 

With a quick realization of what it was, she swiped it from her sister’s hand and jumped back to her bed. “Nothing!”

 

“Didn’t look like nothing~” She took on a teasing tone as she walked to her sister’s bed, watching the girl’s face get red, jaw nearly going slack.

 

“I -- I’m tired!,” Ruby declared, already curled up, though Yang rolled her eyes.

 

“Ruby, it’s four in the afternoon,” Yang sighed, walking away and going to her desk to do homework. Weiss and Blake looked to the two, Weiss interested in what was held in Ruby’s hands that was so  **important.** She stood, already walking to the girl’s bed and hoisting herself up to sit with her. 

 

“Hey, what do you have that had Yang so interested?”

 

“N-nothing! You wouldn’t care, would you?” Ruby asked, rolling over with her scroll in hand, typing in new contact information. 

 

“Really? Then who are you adding to your scroll?!”

 

“N-Nobody, Weiss!! Leave me alone!” Ruby whined, rolling over as her cheeks flushed. The heiress looked over her friend’s shoulder and gasped, covering her mouth and reeling back.

 

“You asked Mercury to the dance!” 

 

“Ruby did  _ what _ ?!” The automatic protective voice arose from Yang as she stood, knocking her chair backwards. Blake stared forward, finishing up a question as she stood up.

 

“Yang, please calm down, Ruby’s not a baby, she can take care of herself,” Blake sighed, crossing her arms with her usual stoic expression upon her features. Though, it was a bit surprising. Ruby didn’t exactly seem the type to go out of her way and ask someone out for anything other than video games or sparring. But to a dance? Blake was in disbelief! Yet, she wouldn’t show it.

“But why!? I barely know this guy --”

 

“Are you scared he’s gonna put moves on your little sister? Is he insane?!” Weiss countered the blonde, and Yang growled, crossing her arms as her brow knit.

 

“He’s knowledgeable, he wouldn’t do something that stupid,” Blake said, a hand set upon her hip, the other dangling.

 

“Fine, fine. Ruby, if he agrees to go with you,” Yang released a sigh. “I’ll allow it...But I will know if he does any funny business.”

 

“Sweet!” The rose bursted off of her bed and into a hug onto her sister. Reluctantly, Yang rolled her eyes, and hugged her little sister back with a grin.

 

▹ ∙ ✧ ∙ ◃

 

Mercury sat up from his bed, sleep warding him off. He wanted a nap, as he knew he would be up most of the night anyways. For no real reason. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, something felt...off. He couldn’t place it, but it felt weird. He wanted it gone. Out. Away from his existence. Scowling, he heard his scroll go off with a ding and looked around. Cinder and Emerald must have gone to eat. Snatching his scroll from the bedside table, he expected it to be one of his allies, though it was an unknown number.

 

**[ RECEIVED: ??? ]** hello!!

**[ RECEIVED: ??? ]** is this mercury?

**[ RECEIVED: ??? ]** it’s ruby

**[ RECEIVED: ??? ]** ruby rose ha ha

 

She’d texted him already? Hm. Slightly surprising. 

 

**[ SENT TO: CHILD. ]** oh hey red

**[ SENT TO: CHILD. ]** did you need something

 

The text came out more hostile than he’d actually intended.

 

Oops.


	2. Spiraling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloak Snags, Team RWBY Contemplates, and Ruby has her first kiss.

Ruby stared in front of her during the lecture Professor Port was giving them . . . well, rather, it was another one of his ‘Famous’ stories. They lasted for the whole class period, and Ruby had been sketching out new weapon designs for the whole time. Her scroll gave a gentle, quiet buzz from her uniform’s jacket pocket. Quickly, she withdrew it to see if anything had happened. A lone text sat in her notifications, and she looked to see who it was.

 

**[ RECEIVED:  heart - eyes!! ]** hey, this lecture is pretty boring right?? we have like 10 more minutes but i don’t think i could stand it

 

She blinked at the text, giving herself a mental pat on the back. He was talking to her! Well, texting her at least.

 

**[ SENT TO: heart - eyes!! ]** of course its boring!!

**[ SENT TO: heart - eyes!! ]** i’ve just been doodling this whole hour

**[ SENT TO: heart - eyes!! ]** some weapon designs and grimm haha

 

He stared quietly at his phone, somewhat annoyed at how she spaced her messages. So random. No punctuation. Annoying. For the good of his safety, though. That outweighed it. He leaned back in his chair, idly staring at the time while he replied, even peering down to the girl to watch for her reaction, which, he already knew was going to be hilarious.

 

**[ SENT TO: CHILD. ]** hey after this wanna just ditch n go somewhere??

**[ SENT TO: CHILD. ]** my treat

 

Ruby stared quietly at her phone as she nearly grew giddy, though with Jaune sitting next to her, she knew she would need to be quiet. Quickly, she typed back and looked to the clock. Five more minutes.

 

**[ SENT TO: heart - eyes!! ]** ooo of course!!

**[ SENT TO: heart - eyes!! ]** anywhere in mind??

Of course, Ruby hadn’t thought of herself being able to actually get this far. She’d thought she’d get turned down, and that Mercury would just go for the more attractive girl, which brought the instant image of her sister or Weiss. Honestly, she'd thought herself to be the least attractive person around. Plus, his team seemed to be made up of pretty attractive women. It was kind of weird he would be going for the younger.  _ “What if it’s just out of pity, what if he isn’t even interested in me?” _ Though, the thoughts were cut short from the gentle buzz of her scroll.

 

**[ RECEIVED: heart - eyes!! ]** there’s this place that just opened up with a patio, ive heard it has some pretty okay food

**[ RECEIVED: heart - eyes!! ]** wanna go there for lunch?

She grinned to herself and gave herself a mental high-five for getting the ability of getting him to actually go to lunch with her!

**[ SENT: heart - eyes!! ]** sure! id love to!!

 

She perked up once she heard the professor announcing the homework assignment, and quickly scrawled it down before looking at her scroll once again for the time. One more minute. Shifting slightly in her seat, she put her scroll into her jacket’s pocket and listened to the tail-end of whatever Port was saying with a lackluster interest. Quickly, they were dismissed soon after the bell and Ruby got practically shoved out of the room by Cardin, though a slight tear was felt as she was jerked back by what she assumed was her cloak. “Whoa --”

 

“Hey, watch where you’re going,  _ kid _ ,” Cardin grumbled as he shoved the younger one to a wall. Yep, Ruby could definitely feel her cloak ripped.

 

“What?! You’re the one who was shoving me!”

 

“You were the one who got out of the classroom first, it’s not my fault.”

 

“I--No! It’s you’re fault!” Cardin’s eyes shifted up from Ruby to someone behind her, whose foot-falls she was unable to detect.

 

“Is there a problem here?” The voice was smooth, and yet a threatening edge was noticeable from it as well. Turning to look behind her, Ruby couldn’t help but feel a slight blush come upon her cheeks only to look to his hands. There sat the torn cloth of her cloak, a practical burst of color against his monochromatic scheme.

 

“Is there gonna be?” The threat had gone deaf upon Cardin’s ears, and he even took a step forward as some sort of challenge. Ruby’s first instinct was to step back, though she went rigid as she proceeded with the act and backed into Mercury.

 

“I don’t think Mercury needs to waste his energy on someone as low as  _ you _ ,” another venomous voice was heard as foot-falls proceeded towards them, though this one with a clearly feminine as compared to the other’s in the conversation. Ruby stepped around Mercury only to feel a hand upon her shoulder. She looked to the hand and up to the speaker. Emerald. “So, no, this  **won’t** be a problem. Just apologize and don’t mess with the girl again, alright?”

 

The look was enough to send Cardin away, though of course, with some sort of glare. Ruby’s look of wonder changed to one of gratitude, complete with a grin the two elders could only describe as childish. “Weren’t you two gonna go to lunch? Have fun.”

 

With a wave, Emerald walked away with a small smile, which as soon as she turned away, turned to an eye roll and a sour look at the wall. Mercury turned to look at Ruby and then down at the cloth in his hand, which he held out to her. “I could waste energy on Cardin.”

 

“N-no you don’t have to do that! Getting him away was enough,” Ruby grinned sheepishly. “Uh...So, yeah! Let’s go and eat at that place you were talking about!” With a sly smirk, she watched as he nodded his head forward.

 

“Alright.”

 

▹ ∙ ✧ ∙ ◃

 

“Yang, do you  _ really _ think you can trust Mercury with your little sister?” Weiss said, hands upon her hips as she looked down at the sitting girl with a glare. She couldn’t trust the silver-headed guy, there was just something … Off about him, she couldn’t place her finger on it.

 

“For once...I think Weiss is right, are we really able to trust a transfer student?” Blake butted in, looking over to the blonde, though her face was stoic, a look of worry resided in her eyes.

 

“It’s like you said, Blake,” Yang started, giving a shrug as she leaned back into the chair. “We gotta let her grow, and if growing means letting her get her heart broken by a guy then so be it. She needs to learn.”

 

“So you’re just going to throw her out into a cesspool of assholes?!” Weiss shouted, tossing her hands up. A knock was subtle at the door and Weiss stomped over and swung it open, Jaune standing there with a guitar. “Not now! We’re worrying about Ruby and her bad decisions!” She was about to slam the door in his face once again before he put the guitar down and shoved his foot into the door.

 

“Wait, is this about that guy she’s texting non-stop?” 

 

“How do you know about that?” Weiss swung the door back open, looking at him skeptically.

 

“Well . . . I saw it in Professor Port’s class, near the end. She was texting about going to lunch somewhere after class.”

 

“Those two are already going on dates?!” Yang jumped up from her chair and immediately began to pace with clenched fists. “She can’t -- She’s -- She’s too young for that! She can’t go to prom with this guy!”  

 

“That was a quick change of heart,” Blake sighed out, taking a seat on one of the beds.

 

“What do you mean it was a quick change of heart?! She can’t go on dates with someone, she’s way too young!”

 

“How old were you when you went on your first date, Yang?”

 

“A little younger than her--”

 

“See? You can’t just constantly coddle her. She needs to learn.”

 

The door closed and the two looked over to Weiss for a brief moment before realizing that Jaune was no longer there. With a sigh, Yang crossed her arms and a subtle demeanor change signaled she was worried. “So you’re saying I should just let her run wild?”

 

“How else was she able to get in this school? She had to have been out of your supervision.” Weiss chimed in, though the blonde remembered the times when the glacial queen was all to angry to try and make her sister leave.

 

“I just...She’s just...Still so small to me…”

 

“We understand, Yang.” A hand was felt upon her shoulder, and the stoic voice of Blake was accompanied. Immediately, Yang shrugged the hand off of her and turned around.

 

“No...No you don’t. You’re not the one who has to watch over your sister, she didn’t gain the nickname ‘Hyperballistic’ for nothing by Qrow. This guy stinks of bad news, and I just...I can’t see her get hurt…”

 

“Yang, how else is she going to learn?” Weiss said, visibly tossing her hands up with a slight groan.

 

“Ugh...You’re right, you’re right, when are you not right!” She threw her hands up in anger, hair taking a bit of a brighter shade of golden as she turned towards the two. 

 

“Yang, it’s for the best,” Blake mused, though her expression broke down her walls and caved with a bit of worry.

 

Stomping over to her dresser, which was shared with her younger sister, Yang grabbed pajamas and walked to the bathroom. Weiss and Blake connected looks, both outlined with worry. 

 

“It’s for the best…” Weiss sighed as she sat down on her bed, Blake sitting across from her on the other bed.

 

“We just need to trust him that he isn’t going to break her beyond ever liking anyone again.”

 

“It would be ironic considering her last name--”

 

“Weiss! No! You know that’s not what I meant, she’s still our teammate, and Yang’s sister! I’d rather not see the guy get beheaded in a training session in Proffessor Goodwitch’s class.”

 

▹ ∙ ✧ ∙ ◃

 

“So, where did you find out about this place anyways, Mercury?” Ruby asked as they sat down, smoothing her skirt. Her cloak was no longer on her being, and while he hated to admit it, she looked a bit cuter without the thing messing up the colors of her uniform. He leaned back in his chair and the waitress asked for drinks, Ruby getting a soft drink and himself getting a water.

 

“Oh, I was just looking around and saw this place, you asking me was perfect timing. Places like these aren’t really my team’s style,” That was probably the biggest chunk of words he would say to her. She appeared to have perked up and looked over his shoulder with a slight grin.

 

“After we’re done here, I see an arcade, wanna go?”

 

He gave a shrug. “Sure. I’ll pay for lunch, you pay for the arcade.”

 

The two looked at their menus, Ruby deciding rather quickly on what seemed to be one of the cheaper items on the list while he said he had money, she could get whatever she wanted. She declined and said that he may need it for something more than lunch out with a girl. He scoffed, deciding to get something on the more expensive side. The place seemed pretty pristine compared to the grease buckets in Vale. He didn’t exactly care, though.

 

The two had a pretty one-sided conversation, Ruby dipping back into the thought of what was in the arcade, classics, driving games, jeez he tuned out more than once during her ramble, giving small nods and glances around at the waitresses, which she seemed to have not noticed. He had to admit, he wouldn’t mind spending a night with them. Then again, he’d bail as soon as the sun rose. Looking back to the student who was rambling on about a new subject, he actually tuned in. About scythes, about the weird weapon designs he’d seen her doodle, and god they were weird. Sometimes they were guns combined with fans to make a turret, he’d even seen a radio that doubled as a mine. All of it, insane.

 

“But so  _ then _ I spun and cut all of the Beowolves in half! Whatddya think? Crescent Rose is a pretty good weapon, right?” The need of validation shone brightly within her eyes, and yet, he couldn’t help but feel like she thought she was superior to the kids at Beacon. Tch. She would get knocked right off of that pedestal sooner than later.

 

“Yep,” The reply was short, sweet, and held a message saying  _ ‘I don’t care for what you have to say.’ _ Though, he knew she wouldn’t be able to pick up on it.

 

The pair ate quickly, though Ruby moreso as she showed the ferocity of her eating abilities. Jeez, she was practically like a wolf whenever she took a bite, the sharp canines she had only intensifying the action. He paid and the pair soon walked out, Ruby already walking ahead to the arcade.

 

▹ ∙ ✧ ∙ ◃

 

“Well,” Mercury started as he stood back at team RWBY’s dorm, Ruby about to open the door. “I had a nice time.”

 

“Oh! So did I,” She turned back to looking at him as if she were supposed to do something. Honestly, he had no idea either. If he wanted to make it authentic and seem like he was interested…

 

The pair stared at each other for awhile, in a nearly comfortable silence until Mercury decided to take the move and catch her lips in his. They were soft, velvety even. Nearly a sensation he could call innocence. Which he’d  _ love _ to corrupt. However, it was not the time for that. These feelings would only get in the way of whatever Cinder had planned. He pulled away, mischievous smirk in place as he stood at full height and gave a slight wave.

 

“Seeya, Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even is this is this even legally possible how did you let me get this ooc


	3. Falling Apart.

Groaning, Ruby struggled to stay vertical in her heels. The dance was in a few days, though the dresses weren’t going to be thrift stored and neither were the heels. Weiss started at her silently, a concentrated stare staying upon her features as she watched the footing of her partner. “No, no,” She spoke, already walking forward as she shook her head, eyes closing as while she stepped forward. Ruby instinctively reached out for her shoulder to steady herself. “Gosh, would you rather wear flats?”

 

“Yes--”

 

“Would you look as good in them!? No, the answer is _no._ ” Ruby groaned as she let her arms dangle.

 

“But --”

 

“No. You’re looking good for this Mercury guy, and if you won’t, I will force you to, Ruby Rose.”

 

Groaning once again, Ruby let her arms dangle only to stumble while she was in the black pumps, glaring over at her partner, who wore a stubborn, yet subtly smug, expression. “So, after this we’re done right? I mean..We bought all the stuff, dress, petticoat, heels and I can just use some tights for under the dress!”

 

“Yes, Ruby, we’re done,” Weiss held up a finger as she initially turned away. “But, we’re getting you some different perfume. The body spray you have now smells to much like your last name. We need something more... _subtle_.”

 

Ruby sighed as she put the shoes back into the box, lugging on her boots and jogging after Weiss. “So, wait, are you paying for these too?”

 

“Of course I am. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t take pride in my own work?”

 

Ruby nearly grinned. The months before she imagined Weiss would’ve never dreamed of buying Ruby any sort of accessory, it pleased her how much Weiss changed. Ruby’s feet were slightly sore with how much she’d effort she’d needed to stay upright with her heels...how was she going to survive Sunday night?

 

▹ ∙ ✧ ∙ ◃

 

“Aw, my little sister is growing up!” Yang grinned as she watched Ruby struggle with the sheer tights. It was cute in all honesty, though she wasn’t saying she wouldn’t help her little sister if she needed it. Hearing a slight whine from Ruby, the blonde grinned as she waved. “Alright, I need to go. Weiss made me the greeter! Seeya, sis!”

 

Once the bubbly voice was gone from her ears, Ruby sighed once more and continued to struggle with putting on her tights, and thankfully, both Blake and Weiss had already left. Ruby had some time. Finally tugging them all the way on, she stood triumphantly as she grabbed her dress and tossed it on, luckily, it had a bit of give with the material it was made of, so she was able to wriggle herself through it like nobody’s business. Last, she grabbed her heels. Taking one last glance around the room, she put her boots on. They were warmer, and plus, Weiss wouldn’t see her until she was at the dance. Yang would probably have somewhere to store them if it came to it. Walking out of her dorm, she heard Jaune’s voice down the hallway. With the slight use of her semblance, she was beside him and grinning. “Hey! You got anyone to go to the dance with, Jaune?”

 

She heard him sigh and saw his shoulder slightly drop before looking to her. “No,” He started with a shrug. “No girl asked me.”

 

“Usually it’s the guy asking the girl, you know that, right?”

 

“I almost asked a girl out, though I knew she wasn’t going to be interested.”

 

Though Ruby had been curious, she knew she shouldn’t ask Jaune of his personal romantic life. It was rude, and she didn’t want to make the guy sad. She was prompted out of her thoughts once he took a glance down at her, eyes stuck on the trademark boots she always had on. She stopped slightly, rocking back on her heels to take a glance at them before looking to the blonde once more in slight confusion. “Something wrong with my boots? I’ll be changing them once we get to the dance. They’re heels, and I don’t think that they like me very much.”

 

He grinned, reaching down and gently ruffling her hair. With a groan, Ruby quickly reached up and fixed it. Afterall, she did kind of have the same style as it always was, Weiss claiming she was to ‘casual-looking’ for the dance itself while the teen shrugged it off. She loved it the way it was, anyways.

 

“Didn’t you have a date to prom?”

 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! Mercury Black, one of the new transfer students.”

 

“He seems...Nice-ish. He doesn’t talk much, does he?”

 

“No, one for silence. I’m okay with that, of course!” Jaune stared at her, giving a shrug as he continued down the hallway and down the stairs with the redhead blabbering away to him about the guy. He couldn’t help but sigh and roll his eyes a bit. The pair strolled down the sidewalk to the cafeteria, and Ruby knew she could already see some people dancing around in the building, and the bass was slowly reaching her ears. Must have been one of the faster songs. She sighed once she took a look down at her bag, which held the pumps that costed so much.

 

“I wonder how I’m even gonna be able to dance in these things.”

 

“Your boots?”

 

“No, I brought heels...Weiss forced me to get them…Hey, I should probably be putting them on, eh?”

 

“Huh? Sure, I guess.” With that, Ruby grabbed his shoulder for balance and took her boots off one at a time only to put the pristine heels and shove her boots into the bag. “Hey, do you know anywhere I can put these?”

 

Watching the blond shrug, he held out his hand to take the bag. “I bet I can find somewhere once we’re actually in the building.”

 

“Sweet! Thank’s, Jaune,” With that, the smaller girl had gone silent as they approached the cafeteria, holding onto his arm for balance, which she’d so desperately needed. Giving him a sheepish thank you, she approached the doors and walked in, only to notice how little people were there so far. A bubbly laugh echoed and suddenly Ruby was attempting to keep her balance as she tried to walk to her sister.

 

“Look at you, Ruby! You look so..So defined in that dress!”

 

“I-is that a good thing…?”

 

“Yes! You should feel proud of yourself, you know. Not many girls get to look as good as you!”

 

“Psh, thanks, Yang! Though...You could’ve gotten a better dress…”  


“Roobes, you were there whenever I _thrifted_ it. It was cheap, like ten lien. I’m not whining,” The blonde huffed and rolled her eyes. “Plus, it’s my first prom! I shouldn’t have to care until my second or third one.”

 

With a shrug, Ruby agreed as she stumbled by and tumbled into a seat near the wall with strangers who seemed to only be there for the thrill of it all, if there even was going to be any. She hummed as she looked around, waiting for Mercury as time slowly passed her by. She watched the crowds, swinging her legs back and forth as she stared at her scroll’s time click minute by minute, and the battery slowly drain. With a gentle huff, she slumps in her seat and sets her elbow onto the table to try and watch for a certain silver-haired male. Looking down at her phone, she tried to remember whenever she’d arrived. Around..Maybe 9:30 PM? Yeah, sounded right. Taking a glance down at her phone, practically two and a half hours later. It was so agonizing, maybe watching the people was considered hypnotic?

 

Abruptly standing, she looks around. Ruby knew there was more than one exit than the front doors. Though, she had to find Jaune first for her boots.

 

 **[ SENT TO: vomit-y ]** hey jaune

 **[ SENT TO: vomit-y ]** where are my boots??

 **[ SENT TO: vomit-y ]** im heading in early

 

She nearly scoffed at her own texts. ‘Heading in early’. She was sad, maybe even a little bit angry that she fell so easily for Mercury. He _did_ seem the type to be a player, anyways. Scroll vibrating in her hand, she opened it up once more.

 

 **[ RECEIVED: vomit-y ]** oh, they’re by the stairs

 

With a slight sigh, Ruby is already walking towards the stairs leading to the balcony with her head hung low. It’s near a miracle as she walks without stumbling, through her balance must’ve improved whenever she zoned out.

 

The door was near as she already got the bag, slipping out discreetly had proven to have been a breeze, though it was such a shame how heavy her heart was in that moment. Within her, something felt off. Shifted, one could make the stretch of saying something was broken. Ruby wasn’t going to deal with it though. Not here. Not now. Maybe she could save the pretty dress Weiss bought her for some other event, nobody would notice. Nobody would notice how she was stood up. Nobody would notice how heavy her heart was, how it could drag her through the ground without so much as a simple ‘goodbye’ or maybe a ‘hey i found someone else.’ She slipped off the shoes, walking with them in one hand and her bag the other as she stifled as sniffle in the cool night.

 

She lets her feet drag, and even through her tights, she can feel the soles of her feet weakening the fabric upon the scratchy cement ground. Huh. It reminded her of herself, torn. Hurt. Maybe she could go spar, or would it be too late? No, it would be best to cry this out. She knew her teammates would be having too nice a time to worry about her. Ruby was being selfish.

 

The first of the tears dropped from her eyes, and she reached up to her eyes to try and dry them off. Her eyes to the ground, she quickens her pace with scrunched shoulders, as if to shield herself from the world. Too late. Biting her lip, she choked back a sob as she raced up the stairs to her dorm room. She couldn’t wait. She _needed_ to cry. How could he just stand her up like that? Tossing her out the window --- didn’t he care?

 

Stopping at her door, key in the lock, she thinks with ragged breath. _Did he care_ ? Back at the restaurant, he was staring at their waitress as she talked to other customers, a glimmer in his eye. One she hadn’t known very well, but it was raw hunger. Hunger. He wanted the woman. **_Not her._ ** Bile burned up her throat as she choked back another sob and shoved the key around until the door opened, slamming it and locking it as she jumped to her bed, curling her arms around her pillow to ease her sobs. _He didn’t want her. He didn’t like her._ **_It was fake._ **

 

Oh how she hurt, sobs racking her being as she let herself go, curling around the pillow completely as her scroll buzzed once again.

 

 **[ RECEIVED: heart - eyes !! ]** hey where are you?? ive been looking for probably ten minutes are you even here anymore??

 

Rage boiled within her veins as she closed it, only to throw it across the room, not even watching it bounce onto Blake’s bed as she continued to sob into the pillow once more. Sniffling, she let herself calm down, looking out to the moon. It was so nice, soothing even. She laid her head upon the damp pillow as she let tears drip from her once more as she tried to take her mind off of the situation at hand. A gentle knock at the door had her turning towards the noise and letting out a raspy “ _Go Away_ ” while she turned back to her self-loathing and danp pillow.

 

“It’s me,” A familiar voice. Venom dripped, with such an edge though it wasn’t there. It was just hard on her ears. So unfortunate, she loved the melody of his voice so much once before.

 

“I know,” Her voice. Soft, but a croak.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“No. It’s locked.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I waited for two and a half hours, Mercury. You waited for ten minutes.”

 

As much as he hated to admit it, she _did_ have a point. Sighing, he laid his head onto the door, not a noise emitting from the action as he speaks again. “Please let me in.”

 

So stoic. It continues to make her question him. Perking up at the sound of her feet making contact on the floor so gently, he leans off of the door and puts his hands in his pockets. The sound of a sniffle and the door unlocking are nearly instantaneous afterwards as the door opens to a tear-stained, red-eyed Rose who’s staring out at the ground below. Dare he say it? He feels his heart clench a little at the sight. She looks so cute in her dress, he’s even thinking it’s a taboo to wish he could’ve had the chance to dance with her. He stars down at her breathlessly, such an odd wish to want to kiss her. He knows her age. He knows he’s too old for her.

 

He allows himself the luxury of gently tracing her jawline, once soaked with tears he knew that he caused. She watches him with such gentle eyes,  so full of life and so full of innocence. How much he’d wanted to ruin that, remained a mystery. She was so young, as much as she deserved to relinquish such a thing,  he did want to ruin it.

 

He didn’t notice how much he’d leant down, only until he’d felt her lips against his. Soft, sweet, and by god was he lying if he said he didn’t want _more_. That was for another time, with some other girl. This girl was going to have strings attached. Huskily, he leaned to her ear, nearly snickering at the reaction she was having. Her face was such a shade of red, rose one could say.

 

“Don’t I owe you a dance?”

 

“I...Yes…Do you still want to?”

 

“Who wouldn’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thank you so much for reading! I decided to leave it in a cute place, I dunno! I was happy to write this, I hope you enjoyed this Rain!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hey rain i hope you like this!!


End file.
